monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police)
New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) was a custom-bodied monster truck driven by Travis Groth and Aaron Basl. The truck debuted in Tacoma 2014, had expanded to two trucks in 2015, and up to three trucks in 2016. The truck was designed as a futuristic police vehicle. History N.E.A. Police was announced in 2013 to compete in Monster Jam with driver Norman Miller. In January of 2014 the truck debuts in Tacoma, Wa, later that month Norm and the truck got their first major stadium freestyle win in Phoenix. In late 2014, it was announced that Aaron Basl, former driver of Wolverine, would compete with N.E.A. in the More Monster Jam tour. In 2015, Basl competed with the truck on the 2015 More Monster Jam Tour on the El Matador chassis. N.E.A. got a racing victory with driver John Seasock at the second Anaheim event and the following week Norm Miller would win racing at the second San Diego event. N.E.A. got invited to the 4th Young Guns Shootout with rookie driver Colt Stephens behind the wheel, making it to the finals and getting second to Monster Energy. In 2016, the truck would receive a new design, being the dark chrome blue body from the World Finals XVI racing encore. Travis Groth would join team N.E.A., he along with Aaron Basl would run the blue body for the West and East More Monster Jam (2016) tours respectively. Aaron runs the body on his Flame Motorsports King Krunch chassis and Travis used his Trouble Maker chassis. Miller stops driving for Monster Jam. In 2017, Aaron Basl and Travis Groth continue to run in the #More Monster Jam Tours with the blue scheme. This would be the trucks final season competing. The truck's last appearance was on December 16, in Sao Paulo, Brazil with Travis Mowery behind the wheel. Afterwards, the truck was put on indefinite hiatus. World Finals Appearances *2015 - Colt Stephens (YGS) *2016 - Travis Groth (YGS) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! Trivia * Norm Miller, a former driver, is a police chief in his town. * N.E.A and DoomsDay were believed by fans to be "enemies", mainly for their similar bodies. N.E.A. did race Doomsday once in San Diego in 2015, with N.E.A. getting the win. * N.E.A's theme song was "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle, the theme song for the reality TV show "Cops". *Despite being retired from competition in 2017, the truck still appeared at Monster Jam's website till January 2019. *The truck's original chrome design and police theme may have been inspired by Robocop. *The blue version appears to be inspired by Robocop 2 & Robocop 3. Gallery 20191212_143625.jpg|Original render. Notice the lack of "N.E.A." on the side 20191212_143641.jpg nea2014news.jpg|N.E.A.'s original render 9bffea22257577.5630f4838d70b.png c8a84922257577.5630f4836aab1.png 25414e22257577.5630f4836568c.png 70c95a22257577.5630f4838ea91.png Nea bio pic 5.jpg|N.E.A.'s debut at Monster Jam Rock The Dome (2014) IMGkjhj 0541.JPG 3e92a03a-5798-460f-be0a-fcc073fff0ab.jpg|N.E.A. on display at the World Finals XV New-earth-authority-police-truck-NEA-01.jpg IMAGE: 00003475151193.jpg|ditto fbe79d40-cf25-468d-8048-26b2dab56a34.jpg|N.E.A., crashing into an inflatable Neammj.jpg|N.E.A. for #MoreMonsterJam on the King Krunch chassis. 81e4659f-e4d9-4fdf-8258-6f6f72841848.jpg|Blue N.E.A. for the racing encore at World Finals 16 on Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco chassis 11081195_10153185699885833_2300765327758791974_n.jpg|Blue N.E.A. jumping over the regular N.E.A. at the WF XVI Encore nea 2016.jpg|2016 blue render Aaron Basl.jpg|Ditto Baltimore 022716 DeAngelis (4).jpg|Aaron Basl's Blue N.E.A. in 2016, on Nitro Hornet NEA Blue16 03.jpg|Ditto Columbus 040116-1 (19).jpg|Aaron Basl's N.E.A. on El Matador 12400826_484439475098006_4243771741861046006_n.jpg|Travis Groth's N.E.A. on the Trouble Maker chassis 12654243_10205878650940574_6104230801507215256_n.jpg|Norm Miller's Silver N.E.A. in 2016 SaltLakeCity_010717_KyleRiley (8).jpg|Travis Groth's N.E.A. in 2017 26195908_1748514361867849_5486680601870876292_n.jpg|Travis Mowery's N.E.A. on Storm Damage nealogo.jpg|Logo Nea atv.jpg|NEA ATV for #MoreMonsterJam Neaspeedster.jpg|NEA UTV for #MoreMonsterJam Baltimore 022716 DeAngelis (8).jpg|Blue N.E.A. ATV Columbus 040116-1 (6).jpg|Blue N.E.A. UTV 2015 20-NEA (2).jpg|Hot Wheels toy 4bfb6937984705.57522411aefd2.png|Cancelled 2014 Hot Wheels package 2017 TF02-NEA (2).jpg|Blue Hot Wheels toy Neamcspankies.jpg|Pull-back McDonalds toy. Released in McDonalds Happy Meals in 2015 Neaplush.jpg|Plush Truck Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Flame Motorsports Category:Mirror Image Racing Category:Natural Disaster Racing Category:New Earth Authority Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Trucks that debuted in 2014 Category:Custom Body Trucks